DuskClan
Territory DuskClan is located in a forest surrounded by moorlands. Their part of the forest is mostly filled with elm, oak, and beech trees, though more than those can be found in the territory. To the east and north sit moorlands, however, further north is a small twoleg city. In the eastern moor, part of the moor is cut off by a thunderpath that heads straight to the city. Nothing lives close to the thunderpath. To the south, the forest gets denser, but is cut off at another thunderpath. On the other side of this thunderpath is a rubblepath and more moorland. There is also a twoleg nest surrounded by a wire fence at the end of the rubblepath. Just to the west is more thick forest, this one filled with elm, oak, holly, and pine, as well as a small handful of other types of trees. A river separates this from DuskClan territory. This forest is also filled with many different kinds of underbrush. Many say at night that they hear wolves howling from that direction, but no one is brave enough to see if it's true. Camp The camp is located in a small clearing, surrounded by honeysuckle, juniper, bramble bushes, leaving the camp with a sweet scent. In the middle sits on old, partially burnt, holly tree whose leaves had never contained berries, even before the Clan arrived there for the very first time. On the non-burnt side of the tree sits a large, abandoned badger den surrounded by brambles on most of its sides except one. The uncovered side marks the entrance to the nursery, which on the inside has roots keeping the rather large den from caving in, working as supports. On the other side of the burnt tree is a pile of rocks. Down this side of the tree grows ivy, which covers the entrance of the hollowed out rock pile. This rock pile is the leader's den. In a honeysuckle bush on the north side where the camp guards sleep. In the bramble bush right next to it is where the patrol guards sleep. Meanwhile, towards the south side of camp, in a juniper bush is where the herb cat's den is located. Next to it, towards the left, is an old, hollowed out log used for the elders den. On the east side of camp sits the hunter's den, which is made out of a honeysuckle bush lined with bramble. On the west side is another honeysuckle bush, this one with a rose bush growing right next to it, is the patroller's den. The apprentices den is a den made in a juniper bush on the other side of the herb cat den. However, unlike the herb cat den, this bush and the honeysuckle bush next to it have grown entangled in each other. Despite this, the bushes are young, meaning that its much smaller than the large bush the herb cat gets. The dirt place is located near the elder's den, next to a honeysuckle bush. Important Locations The entrance of the camp is a small gap between two of the bramble bushes, located towards the northeast side of the camp. One of the two bushes is the one where the patrol guards sleep. Apprentices (except for camp guard apprentices, who are trained in camp) are trained in battle in the poppy meadow, which is located in the far south east part of the territory. It is meadow mostly filled with violets and poppies. Another important landmark is the lone maple tree in DuskClan territory. It is the only one that had grown there and it is covered in tears where bears and deer of the past have marked it as their territory long before the cats arrived. It sits right next to the east moors, where it grows older and older. Next to this tree is a tunnel that leads to the Glowstones. Right above the center stone is a small, kit-sized hole where moonlight can filter in. Living Cats Petalstar Thistlecloud Cloudstorm Sandrunner Stonefur Darkdapple Dapplefang Blacksun Lightningfrost Russetnose Blacksong Doveflight Mintfeather Jayheart Briarclaw Harerunner Lilybright Woollyspots Mothfrost Ashbird Palewing Birchsong Fallensky Vixentalon Fogpelt Dawnbreeze Boarshade Mousefoot Rosefrost Leafheart Beetlenose Flameheart Leafflight Leopardwing Ashwhisker Jaggedstripe Mosscloud Hollowcreek Sparrowfeather Mistyheart Crowshadow Haildust Waspfang Eaglefeather Willowflower Daisysplash Kinktail Stumpytail Stormtooth Minnowleaf Hawktail Firepelt Swiftgaze Rosehollow Acornspots Smokebreeze Archleap Nightsong Rabbitwind Brackenfoot Mistlepaw Sunnypaw Maplepaw Tinypaw Buzzardpaw Skypaw Flowerpaw Rowanpaw Owlpaw Breezefur Softfeather Wolfkit Adderkit Rockkit Mallowkit Petalkit Antkit Tigerkit Pebblekit Snowkit Sorrelnose Swiftstorm Grayeyes WhiteheartCategory:Groups